An exploration of prompts and inspirations - Supernatural
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: A Tumblr headcanon inspired this tiny story of Dean and Cas's first kiss. :) (Destiel if you couldn't work that out) This is now a collection of inspired one shots. Give me a prompt and I'll write it in here! :)
1. First Kiss

I was on Tumblr and I came across a headcanon that said - headcanon that right after the first time Cas kisses Dean, Dean will touch his fingers to his lips and give kind of a quirky half-smile and mumble "awesome" under his breath. And I felt the need to write something for it. So here you go :)

* * *

><p>Cas looked at Dean with no small amount of adoration. He couldn't decide if this was what he wanted or not, but right now it didn't matter. He leaned closer to Dean and whispered the hunter's name before brushing their lips together lightly.<br>Dean's eyes widened. Cas pulled away with a small smile. Dean's hand came up to his lips. His finger tips ran over them and he seemed half-dazed. a small half-smile quirked at Dean's mouth and a hushed "Awesome" escaped him.


	2. Cas in Hospital

Dean had gotten a call.

It was a call he never wanted to receive.

It was a call he had never expected to get.

It was a call from the hospital.

"Hello, is this a Mr Dean Winchester?" A woman's voice said down the phone.

"Erm, yes," Dean said. "Who's this?"

"This is Smith County Memorial Hospital," The woman said. "I'm calling you about a Castiel Winchester."

"What's wrong with Cas?" Dean asked, panic clear in his voice.

"Mr Castiel Winchester was found at the side of the road," The woman said. "He has at least 3 broken ribs, a broken leg and a small fracture on his arm. He was also bleeding internally but his condition has been stabilized now. We believe he was run over."

"I told him to stay in the bunker!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir?" She asked confused.

"Nevermind," Dean said. "Er, how did you get this number?"

"It was on speed dial, sir," The nurse, Dean assumed she was a nurse anyway, said.

"He's got me on speed dial?" Dean asked clearly in awe.

"Sir," The nurse said. "Would you be able to make your way down as quickly as possible?"

"Yes," Dean said and he hung up. "Sammy!" Dean then yelled to his brother, who was in the shower.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam called back.

"We need to go back to Kansas, like yesterday," Dean yelled as he started to rapidly throw their things into their duffle bags. "Cas is in the hospital." When Dean said that Sam was out of the shower before Dean could count to 10.

Within the next couple of hours the Impala was pulling into the car park of Smith County Memorial Hospital. Dean burst through the door and barged his way up to reception. "Where's Cas?" He asked the nurse.

"You must be Dean?" The nurse said. It was the same nurse who was on the phone. "We can't let anyone who isn't family in to see the patient, what's your relation to him?"

At this point Sam had arrived and he said, "Dean and Cas are married." Dean glared at Sam for that but the nurse didn't notice. "I'm Dean's brother."

"I see," she said. "Well Castiel is in the emergency ward if you would follow Mark he'll take you up."

Mark, a nurse who apparently got very annoyed with showing visitors to rooms, did take them up to Cas's room. "He's only just gained consciousness, so don't expect too much," MArk said before walking away.

"Sam, why'd you tell the nurse that me and Cas are married?" Dean asked.

"Because it was the most believable way to actually get up here to see him," Sam said before opening the door, effectively cutting off any further argument from Dean.

"Cas?" Dean said as he ran across the room to the ex-angels hospital bed. Sam really didn't understand why the two hadn't told each other that they were in love.

"Dean," Cas replied, his voice was weary but he sounded happy to see the Winchesters, or Dean in particular. Seriously, they were practically married anyway.

"Cas what did I tell?" Dean said. "Don't leave the Bunker."

"We were out of milk and I wanted a coffee," Cas said.

Dean laughed. "So you got yourself ran over to get a coffee?" He asked.

"Yes," Cas said. "And I never got that coffee."

Later on a nurse came in. "Mr Winchester?" She said. All three men in the room turned to look at her. She looked at her clipboard. "Mr Dean Winchester?" She amended.

"That'd be me," Dean said.

"I understand you are the partner of the patient?" She asked.

"Yes..." Dean said, silently vowing to punch Sam in the face.

"We just wanted to update you on the condition of Castiel," she said.

"Yeah, so how is he?" Dean asked.

"His ribs are going to take a while to heal, so are his arm and leg, but other than that he should be fine," She told him. Dean sighed in relief. "We'll get the Doctor in to take a look at him."

"Thanks," Dean said.

When the Doctor arrived Sam had gone to get something to eat and a drink, so Dean was on his own with Cas. "You must be the husband?" The Doctor asked.

"That's me," Dean said, feeling awkward about this whole pretending thing. Cas reached over and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Well in that case," The Doctor said. "I'd appreciate it if you would give me a little room so I can look over your husband here."

Cas's hand felt surprisingly good in Dean's and he was very reluctant to let go. Cas squeezed Dean's hand. Dean smiled at Cas and backed away nervously.

After the Doctor had checked Cas over he confirmed with the 'couple' that Cas would be free to leave in the morning, as they wanted to keep an eye on him over night.

Dean smiled and took Cas's hand in his own. "Thanks Doc," He said.

The Doctor smiled. "Now if you don't mind I have other patients to look after."

Dean was now staring at Cas so the Doctor slipped out without being noticed. 'Newlyweds?' He asked himself.

"Dean, why does everyone think that we are together?" Cas asked.

"Er, that'll be because Sam told the nurse at reception that we were married," Dean said.

"Oh," Cas said.

When visiting hours were over Dean was nearly dragged from the hospital by Sam. On the drive back to the Bunker Dean was strangely quiet. Until that is he said, "Sammy, I think I love Cas."

"Took you long enough to realise it," Sam said.

Dean turned in the drivers seat. "What?"

"Eyes on the road, Dean," Sam pointed out. "And I mean that it's been obvious that you and Cas were in love for- how long have we known him?"

"What?" Dean asked again.

"Oh come off it Dean," Sam said. "You've loved him since he 'raised you from perdition'."

"Have I?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh," Dean said. They lapsed back into silence.

At dinner Dean bought the subject back up. "Do you think Cas likes me?"

"Oh my God, Dean!" Sam yelled. "Yes, Cas loves you! He's loved you since he raised you from perdition!"

"What?" Dean said again. "He has?"

"Yes!"

Then on the drive to the hospital Dean bought it up again. "Should I tell him?"

"Yes!"

"Will he accept it?"

"He's been waiting for it!"

"He has?"

"Yes!"

When they arrived at the hospital, Cas and Dean were pretending to be married again. Because they were both in love, nobody questioned it. Except Dean, who was beginning to realise how in love with the angel he was.

They got in the car, Sam sat in the back, allowing Cas to sit in the front seat. Once they were on the road, Dean took Cas's hand. "Cas, I think I love you."

"Dean, you do not need to pretend to be my husband," Cas said. "We are not in the hospital anymore."

"Cas," Dean said. "I'm not pretending. I love you."

Cas squeezed Dean's hand. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>So this is now going to be a series of unrelated one shots from various inspirations. The first one, as said, is from Tumblr and this one is from faceless eater aka slendergirl. If you would like to give me a prompt leave it in the reviews or PM me with it.<p> 


	3. Cas gets a motorbike

"A motorbike?" Dean asked when he walked into the Bunker garage and saw Cas eyeing one. "You want a motorbike?"

"Yes," Cas says simply. Dean is lost in the fantasy at this point. Cas being a biker? Dean pictures the leather jacket coupled with the sex hair. He pictures a badass wasp on the back of that jacket (What? Bees aren't badass). He pictures Cas riding that bike next to the Impala and the pair of them making out as they drive along a highway.

Okay that last one was right out of the Fantastic Four. But Dean would be lying if he said he didn't want to try it.

"Well let's get you that bike then!" Dean was smirking now.

What actually happens is almost what Dean thought would happen. Cas gets a leather jacket, but he goes with the Bee design that is so far from Dean's fantasy of a wasp it's laughable. Dean's not sure how he's going to ask Cas to do the make out thing. He'd probably say it was dangerous or some shit.

That's why the angel's on the bike!

* * *

><p>Here's another one from faceless eater aka slendergirl<p> 


	4. Tattoos

When Dean was four a black inked cross appeared on his wrist. Wrapped around this cross was a scroll that said "Protect Sammy." It didn't take much for Dean to work out what this Tattoo meant.

Then when Dean was 11 a tattoo of dagger appeared on his left calf. He took this to mean that he was a hunter now, or rather that was the meaning he told his Dad. What he actually thought it meant was that his life had been stabbed and killed before he could enjoy it, his life's blood dripped from the blade right down to his ankle.

When he killed his first werewolf a moon appeared on his right shoulder blade.

Then, after several possessions, Dean and Sam both got tattoos that had no emotional value. These were tattoos that they went to a parlour for. Their anti-possession tattoos.

When Dean sold his soul barbed wire appeared around his torso. Then when Castiel rescued him the barbed wire was broken.

After the whole Tuesday thing, Dean had at least a hundred tally marks down his right arm (They tallied his deaths).

Dean's shoulder, of course, had the hand print from Castiel scared into it. But above his heart a pair of black wings had appeared. Dean couldn't work out what these wings meant.

When Dean learnt he was the Michael sword, he gained an empty scabbard tattoo down his spine.

Dean experience in alternate!2014 gave him a tattoo of a gun holster on his thigh. He used this to remind him what to never do.

When he spent a year with Lisa and Ben a heart appeared on his wrist, the opposite one to the cross. And then when he had Cas make them forget the heart broke.

When Dean learnt Sam was soulless the necklace Dean had worn for so long appeared as a tattoo on his collarbone.

The Mark of Cain explains itself really. Cain gave him that one. But becoming a demon gave him another one. Across his back, either side of the scabbard and under the moon, overlapping the barbed wire in places, were a pair of red bat like wings. He gathered these symbolised his demonhood.

The cure caused these to become torn and tattered.

Dean had never worked out that the black wings over his heart meant that he loved, and was loved by, Cas.

* * *

><p>This one is from Tumblr.<p> 


	5. Chinese Take Out

"Hey Cas?" Dean called.

"Yes Dean?" The ex-angel replied.

"Would you like Chinese?" The hunter asked.

Cas tilted his head. "Chinese?" He asked.

"It's a-" Dean started to explain but he then cut himself off. "Nevermind. I'll just order some and you can try it."

"Dean, what is this?" Cas asked holding up what Dean would describe as a tiny savory pancake.

"That's a Duck Spring Roll Cas," Dean explained.

"Duck's don't have Springs," Cas said.

"Just eat it."

Not a minute later Cas held up a dish holding some stir fry. "Dean, what is this?"

"That's sweet and sour stir fry Chicken Cas," dean explained patiently.

The whole meal went like this and Dean was very patient explaining things to Cas. When they were finished, Dean leaned over the piles of empty plastic trays and cardboard boxes and kissed Cas. "We should eat exotic foods more often," Dean said. "You're cute when you're confused."

* * *

><p>Here's one Obi-wan's girl forever enjoy :)<p> 


	6. Cinema

Dean and Cas had gone to the cinema. They were planning on having a simple romantic date, where they wouldn't pay attention to the film. You know, behave like horny teenagers.

Anyway that was the original plan, but Sam had decided to come along with the, he really wanted to see the film.

Dean's arm was slung over Cas's seat and his hand was on Cas's shoulder but that was all they could. Sam bitched every time they tried to do more. Cas's hand snuck onto Dean's knee.

Sam saw the movement and slapped the hand away. "We are going to enjoy this film," He told them.

"We didn't even come for the film," Dean said.

"Well tough," Sam said. "I'm here now so it will have to be about the film."

Dean groaned and threw his head back. This is not how his date should have gone.

* * *

><p>Here we have another from Obi-wan's girl forever<p> 


	7. Ice Skating

Dean had learnt how to ice skate whilst he was at the home for boys for stealing food for Sammy. It was one of several things he learnt how to do in that time. So when Dean learnt that there was an ice rink not far from the Bunker he had to check it out. It wasn't his idea to teach Cas. It was actually Cas's idea.

"Come on Cas," Dean said. "It's easy."

"It certainly looks it," Cas said. "But I don't know if it actually will be. What is that human saying? Not as easy as it looks?"

Dean laughed. "You'll be right there, Cas," He said as he glided up to the angel. "Come on, I'm here to help you remember." Dean had practiced skating on several occasions before this, just to remind himself how to do it. "And you have that angelic balance of your's, right?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Dean," Cas said.

Dean laughed again. "Nevermind," He said. "Just slide one foot in front of the other."

"Slide," Cas said as he slid one foot in front of the other and Dean was skating backwards in front of him.

"That's great," Dean said and before long the pair were skating together, hand in hand.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Cas that fell over. It was Dean.

Cas had stopped and pulled Dean to a stop next to him. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's cheek. "Thank you Dean," He said. Now if Dean wasn't on skates he would have stumbled backwards, but he was on skates so he stumbled backwards, the skates slipped out from under him and he fell on his ass.

* * *

><p>This one is for Obi-wan's girl forever's friend. I hope you guys like it.<p> 


	8. Renaissance Fair

"No," Dean said firmly. "We are not going to a fake Old English village."

"Aw come on," Charlie said. She was wearing her Queen of Moondoor outfit and she looked really excited about this fair. "It'll be fun. There'll be a joust."

And that is how Dean ended up wearing an Elizabethan outfit sat in the Impala driving to this Renaissance Fair Charlie and Sam really wanted to go to. "This is stupid," He said to Cas, who was sitting shotgun.

"I have to agree Dean," The angel said. He was wearing a very similar outfit to Dean. The hunter had to admit that his angel looked really good in that outfit. "It is not right to hold such times in high regard. You humans have a much better life today than you ever did back then."

"The whole point," Sam interjected. "Is to remember what it was like back then. To get an idea of what it was like."

"If you wanted to know what it was like in such times," Cas said. "I could always take you back there."

"You could?" Charlie asked. Sam glared at her. "I mean that's not the idea."

Dean had to admit that it was kind of fun wandering around the place and seeing all the Renaissance things and Dean could've sworn he saw a Roman Battalion just then. What was that about?

THe joust was no where near what Dean had been imagining. The whole thing looked kind of staged and nobody got knocked from their horses. He and Cas got yelled at, in good humour, by a group dressed as townsfolk for holding hands. Dean's response was to pull Cas close and make out with him. That was what caused them to learn that it was in good humour as the group started to cheer.

There were several genuinely homophobic people, many of them were Christians. Cas pointed out to those people every single Bible quote about something that is done by the general populace that they aren't saying should be against the law, such as divorce, remarriage, letting women be people and several others. The angel then pointed out that the Bible was written by humans and not God so the word would have been mixed up.

Dean thought Cas's way of countering Christian's arguments was pretty badass.

That outfit was definitely going to be all over the when they got back.

* * *

><p>Here we are faceless eater aka slendergirl<p> 


	9. Thunderstorms

When the first roll of thunder happened Cas shrieked.

He was gone before Sam and Dean could ask what was wrong. The brothers shared a look. "i'll go find him," Dean said.

"You do that," Sam responded. "I think it might have been the thunder."

"You kidding me?" Dean asked. "Cas? Afraid of thunder?" Dean walked from the room before Sam could answer him. As Dean walked around the room he began to doubt his own conviction that Cas wasn't afraid of thunder. I mean, the guy did disappear when the first roll of thunder hit them. "Cas?" Dean asked as he reached their room, he knew the angel would be in there. He said he wouldn't leave. Dean opened the door and sure enough there was an angel on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket and quivering. Dean thought Cas looked kind of like a cat like that, but he wasn't sneezing which was a good thing. "You okay Huggy Bear?"

Cas shook his head. Dean settled down beside the shaking angel and pulled him into a hug. "You know we're in the safest place on Earth, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas answered.

"Not demons, hell hounds, werewolves," Dean listed. "Nothing could get in here! 'Specially not lightening."

"I know," Cas said. "It's very strange to be in the storm with very little control over myself."

Dean understood then why Cas was afraid. When he had all of his grace, or even just his own grace, a thunderstorm wouldn't have bothered him. But now, now Cas felt like he was a thunderstorm trapped in a cracking water bottle. The storm going on outside reminded him of that. Dean understood all too well, he knew the feeling just as clearly as Cas did.

"Hey Cas," Dean said. "You don't have to be scared of the storm. It can't get you. And you don't have to be scared of yourself, because we will help you." Dean's eyes had darkened and Cas was sure he could see the pupil extending further than it should.

"The same applies to you Dean," Cas said as his own arms snuck at from the bundled up quilt and wrapped around Dean. The two waited out the storm together like that.

* * *

><p>This one comes from The Krystal Cat. I hope this is what you wanted Cat :)<p> 


	10. Snowball Fight

"Hey Sammy!" Dean yelled as he threw a snowball at his younger brother. Sam turned just in time to get a face full of snow. Dean burst out laughing.

"Hey Dean!" Sam yelled at his older brother as he threw one back. Dean looked up in time to get a face full of snow.

"Of course you know," Dean said holding up another snowball. "This means war!" Dean chased after Sam throwing snowball after snowball.

Sam was throwing them back where he could. After about 10 minutes of Sam not getting the upper hand Cas came out of the motel to investigate and the mammoth of a man ducked behind the shortest of their party. Dean, having no time to maneuver out of the way crashed right into the angel, knocking himself over. Cas caught him, a human running into him is nowhere near enough to knock this angel down.

Dean blushed rather violently in the angels arms. "Hehe," He laughed awkwardly. A realisation came over Dean as he lay there sprawled in his angels arms, he loved him. It wasn't an instant feeling, he realised it had always been there. Since the beginning. "Hey Cas, it appears I've fallen for you."

Cas smiled, as the angel knew that he loved Dean and Dean loved him. "It appears you have." Dean used Cas shoulder to pull himself up and kiss Cas.

"Separate rooms," Sam said before stomping off to rebook their rooms.

* * *

><p>This one is for Winchestersliveon. Hope you like it :)<p> 


	11. Dean has Flu

"A-A-ACHOO!" Came a loud sneeze from Dean and Cas's room. Dean had Flu and Cas was looking after him.

"Sam?" Cas asked. "How do I make 'tomato-rice' soup?" It was really a team effort between Sam and Cas, as Cas often asked Sam for help.

Sam walked over to the angel. "Right so you take the-" Sam explained how to make the soup and Cas smiled before starting to make it. When he was finished he put the bowl on a tray with some bread and a cup of coffee and took it up to Dean.

As Cas reached the door, Dean sneezed again. Cas opened the door telekinetically, so as not to risk spilling anything on the tray, and walked over to Dean. The hunter's eyes lit up when he saw what Cas had with him. "Thanks, Cas," Dean said, his voice a little throaty.

"There's no need to thank me,Dean," Cas told him. The angel set the tray on the hunter's lap and then settled down next to him. Cas ran his hand over Dean's hair as he watched the hunter eat. "What do you think?"

"This is great, Cas," Dean answered. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes Dean, I know that," The angel said. "And I love you too." When Dean finished his soup he set the tray aside and curled into Cas, resting his head on the angel's lap. Cas could have sworn he heard a muttered 'huggy bear' as Dean settled down.

* * *

><p>This one is for the Krystal Cat. I hope you and Dean get well soon :)<p> 


	12. Truth or Dare

"Truth," Dean said, still laughing at the dare Cas had come up with for Sam. He has to wear his hair in French Plates for a week and Dean just can't handle it.

Sam looked between the other two men, the ends of his plates bobbing from side to side as he turned his head. "Before Cas," Sam said as a prevalent clarifier. "Had you ever been with a man?"

"Yes," Dean said simply. "Cas?"

"Wow," Sam complained. "you can't just say yes and leave it at that!"

"You didn't ask me to give any specifics," Dean said. "Cas, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the angel said.

"Show me your wings," Dean said.

"Dean you have seen my wings?" Cas seemed to ask rather than state this and he tilted his head.

"Well yeah," Dean said, colour rising up his cheeks. "But I've never, you know, seen them... er... outside of the bedroom?" Dean seemed really uncomfortable with his suggestion of dare. "You know what, I take it ba-"

But before he could finish a pair of black wings were spread out behind the angel. They curled around the two Winchesters as they sat crosslegged on the floor of Sam's room. Dean's eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated. He took a rather large sip of his beer. "Sam?" The angel said, seemingly oblivious to the way the wings were affecting Dean. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," The younger Winchester said. Cas smiled at him.

"Have you ever found men attractive?" He asked, and Dean snickered at the darkening of Sam's cheeks.

"Once," Sam said. As Sam spoke Dean was taking another sip of his beer.

This, of course, got sprayed everywhere. "WHAT!?" The older Winchester exclaimed.

"Don't be such a hypocrite Dean," Sam said. "And it was one time anyway."

"What do you mea-" Dean cut himself off. "No, I wasn't saying- I didn't mean- Dammit Sammy I wasn't saying it was wrong to be attracted to men!" As if to reassure himself that that is actually what he was saying, Dean reached for Cas's hand.

"I know Dean," Sam said. "I was messing with you. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Was Dean's instant reply.

"Jerk," Sam said.

"Bitch," Dean replied.

"Call up a random take out and ask 'Is this the Krusty Krab?'" Sam dared Dean. "If they respond with 'No this is Patrick' you can get one truth from me."

"You got it," Dean said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a random take out. The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered. "Hiya, is this the Krusty Krab?"

"No," The voice at the other end said. For a moment Dean thought that he wouldn't say the line. "This is Patrick. Now are you guys playing truth or dare?"

"Yeah, and my little brother gave me a deal of if you said "No this is Patrick, he'd give me a free truth, so thanks man!"

"Hey, no problem Buddy," The take out guy said. "Are you going to make an actual order?"

"Nah, sorry for wasting your time," Dean said.

"Don't worry about it," Take out guy said. "Think of it as a favour from one older brother to the next."

"Thanks man," Dean said. "I'll let you get back to work now." And with that Dean hung up. He turned to face Sam, a smirk tweaking his lips. "So Sammy, who, where and when were you attracted to a man?"

"That's not fair," Sam said. "I said you could have 1 truth, not 3!"

"Technically Sam," Cas interjected. "It is one."

"Whose side are you on Cas?" Sam complained.

"I thought that would be obvious as I am in a relationship with your brother."

"Gaberiltheapoclypstvlan," Sam rushed out.

"Sorry what?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel," Sam said clearly. "During the apocalypse and when we were trapped in TV Land."

"Seriously?" Dean said. "You were attracted to that winged douchebag?"

Sam hung his head. "I-" But he didn't finish, instead he left the room. Which was kind of pointless, as they were in Sam's room.

"Hey Cas?" Dean said. The angel looked towards the hunter, his wings still spread wide behind him. "Do you want to go back to our room?" He added a wink for good measure.

* * *

><p>faceless eater aka slendergirl, is this what you wanted? I hope you like it. I quite like it. Sorry for the Sabriel to the non shippers... :)<p> 


	13. Cas in Cat Ears

"Cas?" Dean asked upon seeing the angel in the room. "What are those?"

Cas tilted his head and the ears flopped sideways. "What are what Dean?

"Those," Dean gestured towards the angels head.

"Are cat ears not a normal part of human attire?" Cas asked.

"No," Dean said simply.

"Oh," Cas responded. "Well I shall take them off then." As he reached up to remove the ears, which were exactly the same colour as his hair, Dean threw his hands out towards the angel and yelled;

"No!" Cas tilted his head again. "I mean, er don't- don't remove them."

"I don't understand," Cas said. "You said they aren't a normal part of human attire."

"Well yeah," Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. "But they look cute."

"Cute?" Cas asked.

"Er yeah," Dean said, a blush working it's way up his cheeks and across his nose. It threw his freckles into sharp contrast.

"Then I will keep them on," Cas said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Another one here for The Krystal Cat :)<p> 


	14. Olani hoath ol

The first thing Cas said upon appearing before Dean was "Hello Dean." That, of course, is no surprise. The simple greeting was common place for the angel. What threw Dean off was what the angel said next. "Olani hoath ol." The words were spoken in several pitches at once, as if the angels true voice was leaking through into the deep reverberations of his regular tone.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said. "I don't speak Enochian, you know that."

"Yes I do," Cas said. "I know very well that you don't speak Enochian. That fact does not make what I said any less true."

* * *

><p>This happened at least 3 times before the angel would tell Dean what it meant.<p>

"Olani hoath ol," The words were beginning to float meaningless through Dean's mind. They kept him awake at night. "Olani hoath ol."

"Cas," Dean finally confronted the angel. "What does that phrase mean? Olane hoth al?"

"Dean it's Olani hoath ol," Cas corrected. "And it means- it means 'I love you."

"Oh," Dean said. "Well er-" Dean flushed a pale pink colour. "Er- Olani hoath ol too I guess."

Cas smiled. Dean leant forward and kissed the angel. The kiss quickly became desperate as the two realised they were actually kissing.

* * *

><p>The translation of the Enochian comes from the tikaboo Enochian translator :) This is for The Krystal Cat<p> 


	15. Potter-thon

"'Sup Bitches?" Charlie yelled as she slammed the bunker door open. "I bring food and films!"

"What films?" Dean asked, as he looked up from the grilled cheese sandwich he had been eating.

"Harry Potter!" Charlie exclaimed.

Sam poked his head round the corner and said "Did I hear Harry Potter?"

"You guys are such nerds," Dean said. "Why do you want to watch those films you Dumbledorks."

"That's it Dean, get your boyfriend here," Charlie said. "We are having a Potter-thon!"

"What is a Potter-thon?" Dean asked as he silently called for Castiel. The angel appeared behind him.

"You know how you marathon Doctor Sexy MD," Sam said. "That's what we're going to do, just with Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>The first film had Dean and Cas both feeling for the orphan boy picked on by his only family. They felt very happy for him when he got his letter. Dean of course was pretending to be completely unaffected by the film and celebrating along with the others when Gryffindor won the Quidditch match and then the house cup.<p>

The second film had Charlie quivering with fear when the spiders first started to come down, she was laughing at Rupert Grint's awful scared face whilst she did. Castiel thought the snake being in the Chamber of Secrets was predictable. Dean thought the snake talking to Harry was creepy.

The third film had Sam feeling incredibly sorry for Sirius. He kind of knew the feeling of being trapped somewhere you shouldn't be for years on end. On that note, so did Dean, but he didn't make his empathy for the wizard too well known to the others.

The Fourth film reminded Sam and Dean of the time they faced a Dragon, which was completely different, yet still kind of similar to the battle between Harry and the Hungarian Horntail. When Cedric died Dean surreptitiously wiped the tear from his eye hoping no one noticed, but when he remembered that technically Edward Cullen had just died, he grinned.

The fifth film reminded Dean of Team Free Will. Which led him to try and work out which characters they each corresponded to.

The sixth, seventh and eighth films left Dean and Cas feeling confused and upset. When Dobby died Charlie was crying, she yelled "BUT HE WAS A FREE ELF!"

* * *

><p>"So," Charlie said turning to the couple sat beside her, practically on top of each other. "What did you think?"<p>

"It wasn't totally horrible," Dean said. "Hermione and Neville became pretty badass motherfuckers."

"They totally did!" Charlie agreed. "I mean when Hermione punches Draco in the face, marry me now sister!"

"I can kind of relate to Harry," Dean said. "You know, world on my shoulders, inability to stay dead and unable to survive without those around me, my friends and family."

"What does that make me?" Sam asked.

"Hermione," Dean told him.

"Ew, no," Charlie said. "No offence Sam."

"None taken," Sam said. "I agree wholeheartedly. Ew, no!"

"Spoilsport," Dean said.

Cas seemed to be taking Dean's comments very seriously. "If you are Harry, does that make me Cho or Ginny?" The angel asked.

Dean looked the angel in the eye and said "Draco."

* * *

><p>faceless eater aka slendergirl asked for this one. I am so sorry about the Drarry reference at the end, it needed to be done (Don't tell me Dean doesn't ship it! He totally does!) Hope you enjoy it :)<p> 


	16. When Dean met Bruce

Charlie had dragged Dean to Comic Con. He didn't want to admit to enjoying it, but he really did. The best part of the day in his books was when he came across a Batman cosplayer. Charlie would go on to say that it was almost as if Doctor Sexy had appeared with only a pair of cowboy boots and a stethoscope. Dean of course would disagree. Sam would agree wholeheartedly with Charlie, as he knows his brother well.

Anyway, Charlie had decided to go as Hermione and Dean... Well Dean decided to go as himself. The Supernatural books had gained in popularity, not so high that they were interfering with the brothers lives, but high enough to mean he could pass as going as a character by being himself.

"Really Dean?" Charlie had asked when she saw him.

"What?" He had shot back.

Now on to the part you have all been waiting for. When Dean met Bruce. Dean had been admiring some role play weapons when he saw the cosplayer. He was stood not to far away in the full garb. Mask, belt, everything. Charlie's portrayal of Dean in this instance would probably be closest to the truth. The heart eyes were out people.

When Charlie saw Dean eyeing the Batman cosplayer she dragged him over. "Hiya," She said. "My friend here would like to take a picture with you, would you mind?"

"Sure go ahead," He said. "You're meant to be Dean, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "That's me."

"Well Dean," Batman said. "Would you like to hold my Batarang?" Dean blinked and really had to think hard to get his mind out of the gutter there.

"Yes!" He said, once he had managed it.

Dean stood next to Batman, and posed so it looked like he was throwing the Batarang at Charlie. Charlie took the picture. Dean was now behaving like a 5 year old boy.

It was the best part of the day.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan's girl forever asked for this one. :)<p> 


	17. Destiel Fanfiction

He glanced around, making sure there was no one there. The front room of the Bunker probably wasn't the best place to do this, but Dean liked the buzz he got from doing it in public.

He was reading Destiel, as the fans call it, fluff. He didn't think he was ready to read smut just yet, but as far as he was concerned Sam catching him reading this was just as bad.

He opened his laptop. Then he opened an internet window. Then he searched for a fanfiction site. Once the site was up he started to search for the stories he wanted.

As he read story after story his cheeks gradually got redder at some of the situations he and the angel got into. He knew they weren't real, and when he started to read them he didn't even want them to be. He was reading them as a joke, for the hell of it. But now? Now Dean wanted it to happen. He wanted to hold hands with Cas as they walked down the street. He wanted to snuggle up to Cas in bed late at night. He wanted to kiss his angel.

He just wanted his angel to be _his _angel.

Dean was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Sam walk in. Sam got right up in front of his brother before Dean noticed him and then it took him speaking. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean jumped, his cheeks flamed. "N-nothing!" He yelled slamming his laptop shut and leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"O-kay," Sam said, a little confused by Dean's reaction. "I er- just thought I'd tell you I'll be in the library for the rest of the day, I was cataloguing all of the journals and stuff."

"Y-yeah, okay," Dean said. Dean waited an entire 10 minutes after Sam left before reopening his laptop and continuing to read.

Dean was engrossed in reading and didn't notice that someone was reading over his shoulder. Cas read the words tilted his head and read them again. "Dean?" He asked.

The hunter jumped, and turned to the angel. "Y-yes?" Dean asked.

"These events never happened," Cas said. "Why are you reading them?"

"N-no reason," Dean was as read as Charlie's hair and getting redder.

"Are these perhaps prophecies?" Cas asked.

"No, Cas," Dean said. 'Sometimes I wish they were.' He added silently.

"But you would like them to be?" Cas asked. Dean blinked. If he didn't know better that Cas had said he would never go in his head again, Dean would think he read his mind.

"I might," Dean said.

"So would I," Cas said.

* * *

><p>This one is for The Krystal Cat. Hope you enjoy it! :3<p> 


	18. Frozen

When Sam suggested watching Frozen, Dean didn't actually hear him. So when Sam came home with it Dean was not looking forward to watching it.

"Do we have to Sammy?" Dean asked.

"You agreed Dean," Sammy said. "It was Gabe's idea."

"Great Samoose," Gabe said kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "Blame the whole thing on your poor innocent arch-angel."

"Shut up," Sam said. "You are hardly innocent."

"I don't understand," Cas said. "Why are we watching a film about a witch?"

"It's just a film Cas," Dean said. "Not a real witch."

Throughout the film Dean complained about the classic, predictable Disney story line. That is until Han's turned out to be the bad guy. "What!?" He yelled. "He was supposed to be Anna's happily ever after!"

And then he was silent until Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa. "See Sammy," He said. "Even Disney thinks siblings should be willing to risk their lives to save each other, even if it was the other's fault in the first place."

"Whatever Dean," Sam said.

The angels had both been mesmerized by the beautiful animation and hadn't said much throughout the film. Until Gabriel decided to lower the tone. "Don't drop the soap Hans," He said smirking.

This caused a spluttering laugh from both Winchesters and a head tilt from Cas.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan's girl forever here you are, sorry about the wait :)<p> 


	19. The Tale of Castiel's Death

Cas had been walking next to Dean when it happened.

They were in a bar, walking past the pool tables. "Dean," Cas said in a suddenly breathy and pained voice as he stumbled forward, grabbing the hunters arm. "Dean I think I'm dying."

Dean turned and pulled the ex-angel into his arms. "Where does it hurt Cas?"

"My-my foot," Cas said.

Dean laughed. "Cas did you stub your toe?"

"Stub my toe?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

"You know hit your toe on something?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. "You aren't dying Baby, the pain will pass."

* * *

><p>Sorry this one was actually from faceless eater aka slendergirl... oops... I hope you liked it. It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it, but hey ho! It's pretty good in my opinion...<p> 


	20. The Ice Cream Disaster

It was a rather hot day and they were getting nowhere with this hunt so Dean took Cas to get some ice cream. The angel was skeptical about the frozen substance at first. He didn't know what to think of it. But once Dean handed him the cone and he tentatively licked the ball of ice atop it, he understood what was so good about it.

"Dean this is amazing," Cas said.

"Just be careful Cas," Dean said. "Eat it too quickly you get brain freeze, eat it too slowly then it'll melt all over your fingers and they'll get sticky."

Suffice to say the angel didn't really pay attention to the hunter and he tried to savour the treat. As he licked at it slowly the frozen vanilla ball on top of the cone started to melt. The liquid dripped from the top and ran down the wafer cone onto his fingers. "Dean?" Cas said. "Why are my fingers sticky?"

Dean sighed. "Because you didn't eat your ice cream quick enough," The hunter said dragging the angel off to wash his hands.

* * *

><p>Cat, he's not really complaining... Hope you like it anyway :)<p> 


	21. Cut the Rope

Cas had been glued to his phone screen all day. Dean really wanted to know, but wasn't sure how to ask, what the angel was doing.

In the end it was Sam that asked, "Cas? What are you doing?"

"Helping a small green creature eat large red candy," Cas said. The Winchesters looked at each other and decided not to ask.

* * *

><p>I'm giving up on saying where I got the prompt from, it's far too hard to keep them all straight in my mind so... From now on I won't say :) I hope no one minds<p> 


	22. Lego

Cas wasn't looking at the ground as he walked around the Bunker. He didn't really think about this as ever since he and Dean had adopted Bruce and Richard toys had been all over the floor.

"Rich," Bruce called from the twins shared bedroom. "I wanna be Captain Jack!" The two of them had been obsessed with Doctor Who for a long time, since before they had been adopted and when they learnt that the Winchesters were real (They read the books... they really shouldn't have.. but they had) they became convinced that the Doctor was too.

"Okay," Richard replied. "I'll be the Doctor then."

Cas was bare foot, again something that he shouldn't have been. The boys had been playing with lego all day until they decided to play Doctor. "Don't drop the banana!" Cas listened carefully to the boys. He enjoyed listening to them play.

"Why not!?" Cas suddenly felt a sharp pain on his foot and he yelped. Lifting his foot and looking at the small brick that caused his pain.

"Good source of potassium." When Dean came around the corner not even a minute later, Cas was still stood there with his foot in the air. The ex-angel was staring at the brick as if he could melt it.

"Did you step on that?" Dean asked as he came up to Cas.

"Yes," Cas said. "It hurt." Laughter could be heard from the boys room.


	23. Facebook

A bit of a warning for you, I'm not entirely sure how Facebook relationships work... That's it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam had been scrolling down his newsfeed, looking to see if any of the hunters they knew had found any hunts that were too much for them or any that they couldn't do as they were too busy. When all of a sudden a big massive block across his newsfeed told him that "Dean Winchester and Castiel are now in a relationship". He blinked. He looked away and looked back. He scrolled up and then back down. Then he reversed the process. It was still there. He wasn't seeing things.<p>

"Dean?" Sam called.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean answered from the bathroom, door closed, shower running.

"Why does it say that you and Cas are in a relationship on Facebook?" Sam asked.

"Because we are," Dean said.

"Oh..." Sam said, still thoroughly confused and half expecting Dean to jump out of the bathroom or Cas to appear and one of them to declare that this was some elaborate prank. But that never happened.

* * *

><p>Also, if anyone would like to send me some Torchwood prompts (Probably Janto but they don't have to be...) Then feel free, I'm planning on doing a Torchwood version of this. :)<p> 


	24. Richard and Bruce

"Cas?" Dean said late one night when the two were lying in bed.

"Yes Dean?" Cas replied, rolling over to face the hunter.

"I want kids," Dean answered. "I've always wanted kids. But I don't see how we can have kids."

"If I were still an angel I could switch to a female vessel," Cas said, sadness for the loss of his grace only seen in his eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Dean said. "And I would never want you to be someone else. Never change Cas." Dean repeated the words he said so long ago.

"Is midnight really the best time to be thinking of children?" Cas asked, tilting his head as much as he could with it resting on the pillow.

Dean chuckled. "I suppose not," He said as he pulled the ex-angel closer and buried his head in his shoulder. "Night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean," Cas said as he rested his cheek against the top of the hunter's head.

The next morning saw Dean making breakfast for the three of them. Sam walked into the kitchen, following the smell of bacon, sweaty and wearing his running gear. Dean scowled. "Go have a shower, it'll be done when you come out," He bossed his brother.

"Alright," Sam recoiled. "Will do." With that said Sam departed, back the way he had come. Not too long after Cas arrived and settled into a seat against the wall and facing Dean, so he could watch the hunter cook.

"Morning Huggy Bear," Dean said smiling over his shoulder.

"Good morning Dean," Cas said. After a while Cas said; "Over night I thought about children."

"Yeah?" Dean said as he set a plate of food in front of Cas. "And?"

"We cannot produce a child the human way, nor can we produce it the angelic way," Cas said. "But what about adoption?"

"What's this about adoption?" Sam asked as he walked in, a towel around his shoulders and wearing some clean sweats and a t shirt.

"Dean wants a child and we are unable to reproduce in the conventional way, or in fact the unconventional way," Cas explained to Sam. "So adoption is one option available to us."

"Another option is?" Dean asked as he sat down next to his brother and opposite his angel with a plate of food for himself and on for Sam.

"Kidnapping," Cas said nonchalantly. "But I feel that is against your morals."

"Yeah, and not to mention the law," Dean added.

"Yes," Cas said. "Which is why adoption is the best option."

"What do you say Sammy?" Dean asked. "Ready to be an Uncle?"

Dean and Cas spent the next few days researching where they could adopt from and how they would go about doing it. Of course, if they needed to have a home inspection before adopting a child then they would have to buy a house.

Sam was set to work on locating any possible Men of Letters owned housing, as well as actually finding out whether it was needed. What Sam found was that yes, in Kansas a home inspection was needed and that the Men of Letters owned several houses in the area. Cas and Dean went to check out the nearest one.

"Well, for saying how long it's been abandoned," Dean said. "This place is in pretty good nick."

"It is rather well preserved," Cas agreed.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Preserved?" He asked. "It's not a fossil Cas."

"I know Dean," Cas said. After a moments silence, Dean spoke again;

"It should take maybe 2-3 hours to get this place looking inhabitable again. Do you think we should do it today?"

"Well the early bird gets the worm," Cas said. Dean smiled.

"You really are getting better at this human thing aren't you?" He asked.

"I am?" Cas asked, genuinely confused.

"Never mind," Dean dismissed.

The estimated time Dean had come up with turned out to be fairly accurate. The beds, of which there were three in three bedrooms, were in good repair, the floors and carpets were just a little dusty and everything else just needed a good wipe down. As they were only going to be using this house as a cover they didn't really need to rearrange it.

Sam suggested putting some of their clothes on the wardrobe and putting pictures up to give it that lived in feel. Dean had the idea of tracking middy foot prints from the back door before hovering it almost instantly to get that frequent use look going. Cas was adding various bee themed items to the kitchen and they finished the job with some groceries.

Sam suggested that they live in the house until the adopt their child, Dean and Cas agreed.

The couple got to know the neighbours rather well and it was a good thing that the neighbourhood wasn't homophobic, otherwise Dean would've knocked some heads in by now.

Eventually, after about a month and a half of living in their little house, they were ready to adopt a child. There was a bit of a hiccup when Dean learnt that there would be criminal history check-ups, but they were fairly certain they had covered _that _up fairly nicely, and Sam and Charlie had created a life for them completely separate to the life they had (Or didn't in Cas's case).

Dean sighed in relief once the checks had gone and nothing had come up for him being legally dead and having been America's Most Wanted for a while.

Then finally, _finally _they got to bring 2, yes _2, _children home with them. When Dean had seen the two boys, sat together, one with his arm wrapped around the other, he felt an instant connection and he just had to adopt them both.

So that's how Richard (Or Rich as he preferred) and Bruce became Winchesters. The two boys were twins and loved Doctor Who like crazy. When Cas had walked up to them wearing his trench coat they had both asked if he was the Doctor come to take them adventuring through Time and Space.

When they learnt that the two who stood before them were not the Doctor (Cas) and Jack Harkness (Dean) they were not all that disappointed. Dean was confused at first but Bruce lifted the book in his lap up so that Dean could see the title which happened to be 'Mystery Spot', Dean groaned. "What are you boys doing reading those?"

"The home got them for us," Richard said. "I don't think they checked the age of them."

Bruce was staring wide eyed at Cas. "Rich?" He said to his brother.

"Yeah Bruce?"

"If Castiel and Dean are real, then could the Doctor be too?"

Richard's eyes widened comically and then suddenly the two boys were running around in circles screaming excitedly.

Dean nearly regretted having already signed the adoption papers, only nearly.


	25. Pancakes

I missed pancake day sorry... Do American's have pancake day?

When Sam came downstairs, he had over slept last week's hunt had been hard going, Dean was making pancakes. "Dean?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Yeah?" Dean said, turning to face Sam, pan in hand. At the look on Sam's face, Dean explained; "We missed pancake day." Sam still looked very confused. "We missed pancake day, so I decided to have my own. There's a stack of pancakes on your plate."

At the prospect of pancakes, Sam's eyes lit up. He hurried to sit down. As he was eating, Sam's eyes drifted to the plate opposite him.

This plate was Cas's, it was at Cas's usual seat but that wasn't the only give away. The pancakes on this plate were bee shaped and drizzled in honey. Sam smiled at how in love his brother was acting.


End file.
